Several techniques are known for sensing a disturbance along an optical link. In one type of interferometric technique, the disturbance is an environmental disturbance, such as an acoustic wave or other time-varying disturbance which causes a phase change to light signals propagating along the link. However, many of these techniques rely on backscattering or reflection along the optical link. The need for backscattering or reflection can make these techniques unsuitable for use with long haul optical links because long haul links normally have one or more repeater amplifiers, each with an optical isolator which acts as a barrier to backscattered or reflected light.